Naruto of the round table
by nextsoul4432
Summary: read it and you'll find out
1. a new beginning

Naruto of the round table

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto because if I did naruto and hinata would already be together so let's get to the story.

Naruto was a 13 year old boy. Most of the villagers would not even look him in the eyes. It seemed he was never safe he always was being chase by one of the villages that wanted him dead. The young naruto did not even know why he just accepted it and knew he had to live with it. So he found ways to get passed it. Naruto would enter the under ways and move though it without being caught but even a little way to get home would change his life his life in such a way.

So one day after Naruto was done training in his so called knights nest which was really just an abandon mine cast aside by the miners in the kingdom because of the lack of ores. He decided to take the usual way home but something was different. Naruto could feel something, something that felt warm and welcoming. As naruto got closer he saw an old looking man with long white hair with what looks like too be blood coming from his eyes but as he look closer he saw it was some kind of makeup. Naruto hid he knew he was not allowed to be down here. The man stared to say something "the man said Naruto I'm here for you I know you're here just come out."

Naruto came out and ask "what do you want from me a fight like the rest of the kingdom". The man came closer to naruto, Naruto didn't even give the man a chance to take another step naruto was so fast he was already behind him naruto through a punch but the man blocked it. Naruto jump back and fell to the ground. The old man just picked him up and said it must have took you a lot of stamina to keep that speed even for that small amount of time. The old man thought to himself "just to think he has no proper training and he can already move like that. This boy has a lot of potential."

Naruto soon woke up in what looks like to be an old blacksmith place. Naruto got up and saw the old man working on something naruto made it out to be a sword. Naruto look over the man's back and ask "so what are you doing and why am I here you old harlot." The old man turn around and said "I'm working on a sword for you wait what do you mean harlot!" Naruto look and said well you're wearing makeup and only harlots wear makeup so that makes you a harlot." "Don't call me that." The old man yelled. My name is Jiraiya you little brat. Naruto just gave him a big smile and said "okay you old harlot." So I guess there no way convincing you I'm not a harlot. Naruto with that big smile on his face said "nope".

Naruto then realized the old man said he was making a sword for him. Naruto then said "wait what you're giving me a sword". The old man then said "yes I thought that's what every knight needs". Naruto gave the old man a surprised look and said "but I'm not a knight I've been reject from the knight's academy more times than I can remember". The old man gave naruto a look and said "who said you were going to the shitty little academy." I'm going to train you myself you little brat. Naruto then gave the man a big grain that went ear to ear. Then asked the old man "what will you be training me in two handed, one handed, or dual wield." The old man turn to him and said "all and one that you did not mention with an excited voice. Naruto asked when do we get start.

(Time skip 7 days)

Naruto was in his room or other known as the basement. He was just thinking to himself how brutal the old harlot (Jiraiya) in training. He thought the only training he was going to do was with swords but that not what happen. Naruto has been here for only a week and the old man has done so much that it seem almost super human. In the last week naruto has done stamina training which was him running in the ice land for almost 12 hrs. Straight. Then naruto would have to go running into the mountains and bring the old harlot back a bolder that he felt was big enough. After that the old harlot would make naruto sit down and make naruto do something called Medtiation for god knows how long. He would make naruto do thing for 6 days but today there was something different, the old harlot gave naruto his sword and a chest plate but it was different. The old harlot told naruto that this chest plate had some special properties. The old harlot told naruto to put his hand old the chest plate and it would show him his true colors.

Naruto placed his hand on it and the chest plate changed its colors it turned a bright orange with black that seemed to fade in with the orange and with a gold outline of the armor. On the back though there was something strange a red crest that seemed to spiral in. Naruto had a look of amazement in his eyes of what he just saw. Jiraiya saw the boys look and he gave the young boy a big smile remembering the same look he had when he first saw the armor. As naruto turned around he look like he was about to cry but was holding it back. The old harlot look and asked what was wrong. Naruto the quickly gave the old man a hug and said thank you old man you are the first person that has ever been nice to me a treated me like a real person.

The old harlot then look at naruto and felt for naruto. The old man look at naruto face to face and asked him "my I adopt you and let me treat you as my own, see I don't have a son to take my will so when I die my will go's too. Naruto look at Jiraiya in happiness and said "yes". Jiraiya then looked up in what looks like tears and said "but don't be counting on your training be any easier just because your now my son. Naruto then looked up with a big smile and said "I would not even dream of it".

Well guys I hoped you liked it I plan on making this a long fanfic. This is my first one so plz I would love some feedback I think it was good I will be making them longer. Just so you know I don't like sakura and she will have almost no part in this story. Naruto main love interest will be hinata. And there team will consist of naruto, sasuke, and hinata. In this naruto and sasuke are more of brothers and there will be back story soon. Well see you next time in Naruto of the round table. Bye…..


	2. the ice king

Naruto of the round table

2

The ice king

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto because if I did I would have try have done a cross over with one piece, fairy tail, and naruto.

Naruto got up and look at the old man and said "okay let's get training" as the hyper active little boy love to do. But the old man (jiraiya) told naruto that he has some stuff he has to explain. So he told naruto just go to bed I'll tell you tomorrow. Naruto got up with a sad look and said "okay you old harlot and with a big smile naruto was off to bed."

(ROOF TOP)

Jiraiya was outside and seem to be thinking about something, something that made him look almost like an old man thinking of how it was to be young. Naruto being curious wanted to know what was going on so he went up to find out what was wrong, but as he got up the stairs a really old looking man with white and red chest plate just appear what seem to be out of nowhere. Naruto could make out some of what they were saying. Naruto heard the old man in the red and white chest plate say "so you have finally found an apprentice but why have you chosen him the holder of the demon fox." Jiraiya look at the man in shock knowing that they were not allowed to talk about what he just said. Jiraiya just said "dose it make any difference to me the kid shows potential and he reminds me of me a lot when I was like him and I plan on passing on everything I know about to him. The old man look in shock of how stern he sounded all he said is "you know what will happen is the demon kid gets out of control you and him will both lose your lives. Jiraiya look at the man with a cold look and said "I have faith in the boy and he's not a demon and if I hear you say that again I will disregard you as my master and ill beat you to a bloody pulp. As soon as that was said the other man was disappeared in to nothingness.

Naruto then ran off into his room trying to figure out what he meant and thinking who the old looking man was. As Naruto was thinking he fell into a deep sleep. Then awoke in what to seem to be a flooded room but as naruto looked down he saw that it was not water that flooded the room but blood naruto then jump on to a rock that look like it was part of the roof that must of fell. Then naruto heard a load and threating voice that sounded like it could shatter mountains. Naruto look at the cage and all he saw was a pair of dark red eye that look to have a killing intent in them. Naruto about to scream clamed himself down and ask who are you and where are we. The booming voice then said "you should know I mean it is your own head I mean look at how empty it is as the booming voice started to laugh but that's not the point you little brat your a little runt that I was seal inside and if you die I die so how about not being a little piss ant and not dyeing.

Naruto then snapped back who you are calling a piss ant And you never said who or what you are. The eyes stared to glow it seemed to be anger well that beside the point, piss ant soon you will come to near death situations so I'm going to tell you about what you are or should I say we are then of the red eyes shut and it started to yell at nothing and what sounded to be nonsense. Then naruto awoke to the old harlot yelling at him to get up.

Naruto startled at the yelling head butted Jiraiya. They both jump back in pain of how hard naruto head is. Jiraiya then got up with a red mark on his forehead. Jiraiya then look at naruto and said "naruto I hope your awake because you're going to have a long and hard day were going to train you till you're an inch of losing your life. Naruto the looked at him and said "I'm always up so what do you want me to do you old harlot." Jiraiya then look at naruto and said we're going to the ice land today and you're going to fight the ice brute Zengu with a duel wield. (Not a real naruto character if you did not know it's just the only thing I could think of.) Naruto look up at Jiraiya and said "I have no training in duel wield what are you thinking you old fart I might die what the hell are you thinking putting me up against the ICE KING ZENGU"! Jiraiya said "that's the fun part." Then faster naruto could say anything else Jiraiya hit naruto in the gut and made him past out.

ICE KINGS DOMAIN

Naruto awoke in what to seem as a frozen fortress naruto then looked around and saw a huge throne that look to be made out of the ice with the ice king Zengu sitting on the throne. Naruto could only see that he was a giant (if you guys played skyrim that's what he look like but made out of ice.) naruto stood up and look at the giant and naruto could not even see his face. The ice king Zengu had a booming voice that reminded naruto as the thing in naruto dream. Naruto heard the ice king say "your luck you have a chance to fight one of the kings at such a young age you little brat." Naruto looked around on the ground and found two colorist swords on the ice cover ground that when he touched them it change to the same colors and his chest plate but the only difference was that the trim around the sword was a bright red. Naruto thought nothing of it. The only thing naruto could think to do is attack.

The ice king with his booming voice said so you're a cocky one just like the last one that had the privilege of challenging me. Naruto was surprise of how fast he was naruto really hadn't notice a difference in his speed but then he thought about how the training was. Naruto started to run up the ice king's right leg as he almost hit his waist the ice king stared to laugh and that shook naruto off. The ice King after he was done laughing he told naruto that he has no weakness on my body. Naruto just could not even think he was more focus on not dying as the ice king was stomping around not even giving naruto a chance to get back on. Naruto was just trying to think but then he heard the same voice that he heard in his dream. The voice boomed in naruto head and naruto closed his eyes but as soon as he open he was back in the place he saw in his dream. Naruto looked around and saw that the beast had features had progressed more the only thing that change was that now he had a toothy grin that was stained with a yellow acid that seemed to bubble on his teeth. Naruto just look at him and said what do you want with me now. The odd thing was the fox killing intent was stronger. It made naruto fall to his keens. And then the booming voice said to naruto "what did I say last time if you die I die you little piss ant so how about taking some of my power because I don't feel like dying right now you little runt. Before naruto could deny he was cast out when he awoke he was covered in a red aura that felt like the fox killing intent.

Naruto then notice he was not even able to control himself. Naruto was trying to figure out what was going on but then naruto notice that he was not even touching the ice king it seemed like wind was coming out of his claws. The fox almost fully took over but naruto could still see what was going on naruto then realize that he slice off the ice kings legs right off. Right when naruto or was it naruto he no longer knew but he didn't care he had to stop himself before the foxes aura took over and make him strike finishing blow. Naruto fought for control but then the fox seem to give in and yelled "dam this seal you win this time but I will get out of here and kill all of you."

When naruto was back to being himself he saw that the ice king was on his back. The ice king seem to be crying saying just to finish him. He was saying he has nothing else to live for losing to a runt like you naruto. Then looked at the ice king and said I'm not going to. That was not me that was some dam beast that took me over and anyway I would not even kill you if it was me I don't see you as an enemy. I just see you as an idiot that was made to fight me by the old harlot so I ask you to forgive me and the old harlot.

Hey guys I know that the first one was just put out but I could not help myself I was so happy I already had the idea for the next one well like last tile I hope you guys like it just like the last time.

See you next time on NARUTO OF THE ROUND TABLE.


End file.
